


Electric Feel

by pseudochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudochan/pseuds/pseudochan
Summary: I want to give thanks to the people who supported me with this and special thanks to Wren for all of your encouragement! This is my first story I've ever published and I would love all your thoughts and constructive criticism.The title is from the cover song Electric Feel by LonelyTwin which was playing on repeat while writing this.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Electric Feel

He was racing against time. He had to find her before the rain washed her scent away, and with it-her, forever.

Finally, he caught it. A hint of citrus, sweet and mouth watering with a lingering bitterness. It was faint, barely a whiff, and it was gone. But he knew it well, knew her too well. He changed direction and followed the sweetness mingling with the salt in the air.

Kakashi pushed himself harder, his lungs burned with every breath until all he could taste was her.

He landed at the edge of a clearing, eyeing her from across the field, the heaving of his chest the only movement between them. The moon wasn’t full but there was enough light for him to make her out. She was amused, though her mouth was set in a severe line. Her eyes caught the light from above, giving them an unsettling glow.

"Are you here to take me home, Kakashi?" Her face contorted in a cruel smirk, her voice a mockery of his lazy drawl.

He let himself feel a brief stab of betrayal before he closed himself off and compartmentalized the unwanted emotion. "No. This ends here."

The clouds finally caught up to them, bringing a torrent of water with it; the pelting roar of the rain louder with every breath until he couldn't even hear that anymore.

The rain drenched the two of them. Cold seeped to his bones and invaded his body as he fought hard to keep warm. Yet, the two shinobi stayed still. Neither moving nor saying a word. Time stilled for the two of them as the atmosphere grew heavy with anticipation.

Kakashi could feel it; there was a static filling the air, an electric feel tingling across his skin. His muscles tensed in preparation, the chakra in him buzzing with excitement.

Suddenly, the sky thundered above and lightning lit up the clearing, breaking the spell.

She appeared before him, her breath caressing his face. He brought his kunai up in time to deflect hers, the brief spark lit up her features, letting him get a glimpse of the snarl painted on her face. She swung her other hand up and his hands were barely fast enough to defend against her punch. He dug his heels in the ground, sliding back only to block another blow at his head. He caught her foot and yanked up, throwing her off balance.

A swing aimed at her throat missed as she ducked and rolled back, landing in a crouch. Before she could move, he surged forward with a jutsu on his lips. The fire rushed out, the heat blistering and engulfing the surrounding foliage.

Kakashi appeared out of the fireball, dodging the earth skewer aimed for his chest. He landed into a roll and catapulted over the earth wall she created to deflect the flames, not at all surprised to find her presence missing from behind the scorched earth.

His eyes scanned the clearing, the dying flames flickering and creating long shadows through the trees. He reached his chakra out, looking for her in the seemingly empty clearing but he found nothing.

There was another boom of thunder and light across the sky and his eyes widened as he found her shadow looming above him. The earth crumpled against her chakra coated fist with a deafening roar, competing against the percussive symphony in the clouds. He jumped away in time, landing against a tree and pushing off, propelling towards her. They met with a collision of chakra and limbs.

They continued until they couldn't. And they continued again.

Soon, their movements became heavy with rain and fatigue. Her punches turned sluggish and she staggered against her own weight. She wasn't the only one that was showing signs of wear though. Kakashi felt himself lagging, his reaction time slowed letting in more hits than usual. His lips were bloodied and pain tore through him with every breath.

Her foot slipped on the slick ground below her and he took advantage of the opening. His kunai cut into her stomach and warm droplets splattered across his face. His ears picked up on her muffled scream as she slid back, her breath coming out in harsh, shallow pants.

The storm was on top of them now. The water came pouring from the skies harder than he thought possible. His eyes caught the bright red blood matted in her hair and steadily running down her temple.

The sky lit up angrily, and they met again.

Their movements were a complete contrast to the fight just moments earlier.

Her fingers trailed across his face, pushing the strands of hair that had fallen over his mismatched eyes. She pushed his face back, her bright orbs roaming over his features and drinking him in.

Kakashi’s hands clenched at her shirt, pulling her closer to him. His hand moved to cup her face, his thumb rubbed gently across her cheek, smearing a line of red against her pale skin. She nuzzled her face into his hand but he ached for more of her touch.

He caught the gasp that escaped passed her lips, unsure if the blood he tasted was hers or his own. Her lips trembled from their kiss, breaking contact when he murmured her name, chanting it repeatedly with a desperation that scared him.

Her eyes closed as she rested her forehead against his, no longer able, or willing, to hold her own weight.

The storm had lessened, seemingly understanding the fight had reached its end.

Like curtains parting, the clouds opened revealing the aftermath of the fight below. The smell of ash lingered in the air; charred earth and trees decorated the broken ground. In the middle of the destruction, the two stood silent in their embrace.

Kakashi held Sakura close, breathing her in deeply. Sweet with a hint of bitterness.

He closed his eyes as one last flash of blinding light enveloped them, an echo of his whisper breaking through the silence, singing to the stars.

"Chidori."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give thanks to the people who supported me with this and special thanks to Wren for all of your encouragement! This is my first story I've ever published and I would love all your thoughts and constructive criticism.
> 
> The title is from the cover song Electric Feel by LonelyTwin which was playing on repeat while writing this.


End file.
